onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Duel
Duel is an area where players can fight each other, in other words, participate in PVP combat. It is unlocked at level 12. Format The arena can consist of 1 vs 1 battles. Each player battles with their own onmyouji and shikigami with full control. A player's team consists of 3 shikigami and 1 onmyouji in battles when under 1200 points, and five shikigami and 1 onmyouji above. Matchups will be determined automatically by the system, and between players with similar point accumulations - however, there is no discrimination between player levels. Details For the sake of balance, some shikigami skills will have a different effect than in PVE. After a certain number of rounds, the damage sustained by each side will increase. Furthermore, onibi will be compensated should a unit die - 2 for onmyouji and 1 for shikigami. Lastly, any side may forfeit by returning, which is determined as a loss. The judgement flag bestows heal down and damage up. In higher tiers there is also a HP increase. Schedule The arena for individual combat is open daily from 12:00-13:00 and 21:00-22:00. For 2 vs 2 battles, the arena is available from 14:00-15:30 on weekends. :Note: Times may vary from server to server. Rewards for achieving a certain ranking are distributed weekly, on Mondays at 6:00. Rankings and tiers are also reset at that time. :Note: While server resets placements at this time, display is delayed until player logs on, so it's possible for players that quit to appear not to be dropped to 1000. In reality server still distributes weekly rewards according to actual ranking. Points Players gain points for winning their matches, and lose points from losing. There is no penalty for not playing, however, each week, players are dropped one tier down, unless they are in the first tier, where they stay. The accumulation of points determines the player rankings as well as tiers. In the co-op battles, points go to the player's Guild, for which there is a separate ranking. Tiers The arena is split into 11 tiers, distinguished by the different environments that combat takes place in. Players are placed into each tiers depending on how many points are accumulated, as listed below along with rewards: } | 1001 - 1199 | |- | | 1200 - 1399 | |- | | 1400 - 1599 | |- | | 1600 - 1799 | |- | | 1800 - 1999 | |- | | 2000 - 2199 | |- | | 2200 - 2399 | |- | | 2400 - 2699 | |- | | 2700 - 2999 | |- | | 3000 or more | |- | | 30☆ or more | |} The fox mask that represents each tier is different and is how players team up with each other. Note: these are the minimum thresholds to qualify for each tier. It is not unheard of to reach 3600 points. Rewards Although players receive honour points regardless of winning or losing, there is a limit to the honour points to be obtained, and the amount obtained also differs depending on the conditions of the win/loss. The amount and limit is dependent on the tier achieved in the previous week. Honour is used to exchange for items in the shop. Spectating Players are able to spectate matches from tier five and up. A match cannot be viewed from midway, but instead, viewers are arranged into a match that has just been made. Spectators are not anonymous. References http://yys.163.com/skill/fuben/2016/11/09/23026_649855.html http://yys.163.com/skill/fuben/2016/11/09/23026_637036.html http://yys.163.com/skill/fuben/2016/11/18/23026_656241.html Category:Mechanics